Violent Scarlatina
by johnnycajxrt
Summary: Teams CRDL and NDGO get together to drown their sorrows of losing in the Vytal Festival Tournament. What starts off as a night of drinking and debauchery turns into a night of terror and bloody murder as they are picked off by a axe-wielding masked killer.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fanfiction, "Violent Scarlatina". This story will play out like a slasher movie, so expect some gruesome kills, drug and alcohol use, and some mild sexual content. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on Cardin, these things aren't exactly light," moaned Sky Lark, shifting his grip on the two thirty-packs of beer he was holding "hurry up and get the door open!"

Cardin Winchester looked back at his teammate, his hand already in his pocket, "Shut it, I'm working on it," he sharply responded as he fished the key to the house out of his pocket. After unlocking the door, he turned back to the others, "Oi! Door's open, get in here!"

"Finally!" Said Sky as he rushed inside and put the beers down on the coffee table, the other members of Team CRDL, Russell Thrush and Dove Bronzenwig, came rushing in behind him, their arms full of hard liquor and plastic cups.

Cardin walked into the house and shut the door behind him as his teammates began moving the alcohol into the kitchen refrigerator, albeit carrying less than they did when entering the house.

"So Cardin, you sure that your dad's cool with us using this house?" Dove called from the kitchen.

Cardin, relaxing on the couch, turned toward the kitchen, "Of course I'm sure!" He said irritably, "We're on break from school for the Vytal Festival, and since you idiots drug us down and made us lose, we're not gonna be busy with fighting, so let's party the weekend away."

Russell chimed in, "Is it gonna be just us here? No offense Cardin, but that sounds pretty boring. Shouldn't we invite some others over here?"

Cardin thought for a minute, "Good point, let's see about maybe getting some easy tail in here," he pulled out his scroll and began looking to see who all had lost in the first round, "let's see here..."

* * *

Nebula Violette was still fuming after the match earlier that afternoon. She was walking around her team's temporary dorm room, "How did we lose to those dorks!? That blue-haired idiot was afraid of water!"

Dew Gayle looked up from her scroll, "To be fair, we were all in the water when he sent his electricity through it. That's our fault for not knowing that his weapon utilized it."

"At least you three made it that far, that monkey's kicks hurt like hell," chimed in Octavia Ember from her own bunk, massaging her jaw for the hundredth time.

"It was pretty funny when Dew hit those coconuts back and hit the pirate wannabe in the nethers," added Gwen Darcy, looking up from her own scroll.

"How can you all be so calm about this? We lost in the opening round! We're gonna be the laughingstock of Shade," she sighed, "Ugh, I need a drink..."

As if on cue, her scroll rang.

"Hello?" She said after picking up the call.

"Hey, is this Nebula, leader of Team NDGO?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Name's Cardin Winchester, in the leader of Team CRDL from Beacon." He replied.

"Okay... what do you want?" Nebula asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, I don't know if you saw, but we lost today too, so my team and I wanted to drown our sorrows in some booze, and it just won't be any fun with just my team. Maybe you and your team would wanna come out to my family's summer house for the weekend?"

"Hang on one second," she muted the call and asked her team, "Hey girls, I've got a team leader from Beacon on the scroll here, he's asking if we wanna come out to his family's summer house for the weekend. Anyone in?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do while we're in Vale," said Dew.

"Maybe some alcohol will help ease the pain in my jaw, I'm in," said Octavia.

"I'm gonna get so wasted..." said Gwen

Nebula un-muted the call, "Hey Cardin, tell your team to get ready for some real women to come over. Text me the address and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Sure thing, hope you ladies are looking for a good time, I'll send the address over in a minute, and I'll see y'all tonight," Cardin said before hanging up.

* * *

 **And that's the prologue out of the way, setting up for the blood to start flowing. If you like the premise, go ahead and give the story a follow and a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks again for reading, I'll have the actual first chapter, which will have the first couple kills, out as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for how long this took to release, my beta reader has been busy with school and work has been kicking my ass lately. But anyways, here's the start of the bloodbath. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nebula knocked on the door and waited, her team standing behind her.

The door opened up, revealing Cardin, dressed in an unbuttoned oxford shirt, muscle shirt underneath, and gym shorts, holding a plastic cup in his hand.

"Alright! Come on in ladies, we're just starting to open up the booze." He pointed toward the kitchen as they walked in, "Dove is in there mixing up drinks if that's your pleasure, and there's a blue cooler in there that's full of beer if you want that instead."

Team NDGO split up to go do their own thing, Nebula and Gwen walking around to explore the house, Octavia walking straight into the kitchen to get a drink, and Dew walking over to the stereo system and hooking up her scroll to it.

After about a half hour, Nebula and Gwen found their way back into the living room area. Octavia and Sky were dancing with each other, albeit drunkenly, Cardin and Dew were sitting in front of the TV playing a video game, and Dove and Russell were sitting on the couch, passing a joint between them.

"Yo, can I get a hit or two of that?" Asked Gwen as she walked over to the couch.

Without a word, Russell passed it over to her, while Nebula sat down on an overstuffed armchair and watched Cardin and Dew's game.

"No!" Cried out Cardin as his character died for the final time.

"You lose, big boy. You know the deal. Shirt off now," said Dew with a large grin on her face.

Cardin grumbled, but took off the muscle shirt, showing off his toned chest and abdomen.

"Come to mama..." said Gwen, eyes hungrily devouring every inch of Cardin's bare chest.

* * *

"In here, this is a bedroom," said Sky, his words slightly slurring as he opened the door.

Octavia stumbled in behind him, catching herself before she fell over, then walking over and sitting on the bed.

Sky sat next to her, "You sure you're up for this?" He asked.

She looked at him, "After the fight we lost earlier, I need something good to happen tonight," she reached down and pulled off her shirt, "take me."

* * *

"Oh come on! You fucking camping bitch!" Dew yelled out.

Cardin grinned back, "It's a legitimate strategy. Your turn blondie, take something off."

Dew huffed, but removed her over-shirt, leaving her in a tank top.

Nebula looked over at Gwen, Russell, and Dove. They had finished their joint and were now engaged in some stoner talk in between stuffing their faces with pizza and cheese doodles.

"Hey Dove, how high are you right now?" asked Russell.

"Like, as high as a kite on the moon, man," replied Dove.

"But wouldn't like, a kite fall down on the moon? There's like, no wind to blow it and keep it up." said Gwen thoughtfully.

"Whoa... that's like, super smart of you to think Gwen. Are you like, a bookworm or something?" asked Dove.

Nebula rolled her eyes and turned back to the game, "Dew, move it. I'm tagging in."

Dew turned around to protest, but stopped when she saw the annoyance on her team leader's face.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, I'm already down two pieces of clothing, how's this fair?" Cardin protested.

"I'll make you a deal. Stay the way you are, and every kill you get on me, I take off a piece of clothing, but you only lose one when you lose a match." Nebula said, an evil grin beginning to form.

"Deal!" Cardin said, a little too quickly, "I'll have you stark naked before the end of the match."

Nebula grin got wider, "We'll see about that," she said as she sat down and synced her scroll to the game.

"I'm the best out of the first years at Beacon, you're going down," said Cardin boastfully.

"Nebula is the reigning e-sports champion of Vacuo at this game," replied Dew. Cardin's mouth dropped open in response. "Good luck."

"Free for all deathmatch! Three, two, one, begin!" called the game.

Within a few minutes, Cardin was stepping out of his gym shorts, and Nebula was taking off her jacket after Nebula crushed him by a score of 25-1.

* * *

"Oh yes! Yes! Sky! I'm gonna... I'm about to- AHHHHHHH! she cried out in ecstasy as she rode him cowgirl.

Sky, laying on his back, had his eyes closed in absolute bliss at the feeling of this hot girl on top of him.

Suddenly, he heard a thud, felt her pulled off him and immediately going quiet, and felt something warm splash him in the face and chest.

His eyes flew open to see nothing but red. Octavia lay next to him, headless, her body, the bed, and him were all covered in blood. And next to the bed stood a woman, head covered with what appeared to be a welder's helmet, holding a two-handed axe, its silver blade shining red.

He opened his mouth to scream, but just as he did so, a black-gloved hand covered his mouth, muffling his cry, while another hand wrapped around his throat, the axe fell onto the bed, not making a sound.

He struggled against the hands, trying desperately to turn his head and force some air into his lungs, but his mind, still foggy from the alcohol and his limbs, tired from the sex with Octavia, were weak and refused to cooperate. His eyes widened in terror as he realized that he was about to die, and no one would be here to save him. His vision started to blur, and he began to get tunnel vision.

"Looks like the wolf has become the bunny," Octavia's killer whispered into his ear.

It was the last thing that Sky Lark heard before the tunnel closed, and he heard no more.

"Hey, where's Sky?" Cardin asked as his character was knifed again.

"I've also been wondering where Octavia is," said Nebula, tossing a grenade in the direction of where Cardin's character would be spawning.

"I did see them dancing together earlier, but they disappeared right after you and Gwen came back in here," added Dew from her seat.

"Well then, go look for them. Those three are so stoned that they can't find their goddamn feet," Nebula said, jutting her thumb at Dove, Russell, and Gwen, "and I'm busy teaching him some humility," she said as she knifed Cardin again.

Dew stood up, "If I walk in on them doing the horizontal tango, I'm gonna shove my staff so far up your ass, you'll be my own personal stick puppet," she sniped at Nebula as she walked out of the room.

"Empty threat!" called Nebula after her.

Ignoring her team leader, Dew walked down the hallways, knocking on every door before cracking it, all the while calling out Octavia and Sky's names.

"Tavi! Sky! Come on guys, answer me! This isn't funny!"

Not finding them on the first floor, she walked up the set of stairs and continued her search, peeking into every door, but coming up empty. She found a game room with a pool table, multiple closets and bathrooms, a study, and a spare bedroom, but no sign of the missing couple.

After checking the upstairs twice, she decided that she must have missed a hallway or something downstairs. As she walked down the stairs, she heard a thump from down the hallway. Walking over to investigate, she saw a door that she had missed when she first searched.

She knocked, "Tavi? Sky? Are you in there?"

She received no answer, so she cracked open the door with her eyes closed, "Guys, if you're in here, say something." Again, no answer.

She opened her eyes slowly, and upon meeting the sight in front of her, she immediately tried to scream, but it caught in her throat with a gag.

Octavia lay naked on the bed, her arms and legs spread out, her head no longer attached to her shoulders, but sitting on her chest. Sky was propped up in a chair in the corner, his brown eyes staring at nothing, his neck bent at an odd angle. And blood, so much blood everywhere; on the bed, the carpet, the walls, and of course on the two corpses in the room.

Dew turned and ran back into the living room. Bursting in, everyone jumped in alarm.

"Dew! What the hell's the matter with you?! Did you find them?" Nebula asked.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dew screamed, the only sound that she was capable of making as she fell to her knees.

* * *

 **A/N: So there we go, Octavia and Sky are the unlucky ones to die first. They broke rule #1 of a slasher movie, don't have sex.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest to come as the rest of Team NDGO and CRDL are systematically killed off by this "mysterious" axe-wielding murderer.**

 **See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apologies for the long delay between chapters, work has been keeping me busier than a Vegas whore on nickel night. Add that in with the NFL Season starting up, and that's just more work for me, just at a different venue. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Dew continued to scream as the surviving members of teams CRDL and NDGO surrounded her.

"Dew! Snap out of it!" Nebula said, grabbing her and shaking her. Dew stopped screaming, but broke down sobbing.

"What happened? Where are they?" Cardin asked, pushing past everyone else.

Dew raised her hand and shakily pointed back down the hall, "b-bedroom," was all she managed to squeak out before collapsing into sobs again.

"Russell, go check that bedroom out and tell me what the problem is," Cardin said, turning to his teammate.

Russell grumbled, but did as his leader asked. He walked down the hallway and peeked into the room that Dew had come out of. Upon seeing the gruesome scene inside, he immediately ran back, pushed by his teammates to get to the garbage can, and expelled everything in his stomach.

After he was done purging, he looked up at Cardin and everyone else, "Th-they're both d-dead..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled back at once.

Russell looked back at everyone, "Octavia's been beheaded, and it looked like Sky had his neck snapped..." he trailed off and began looking green again.

Cardin walked down the hallway, looked into the bedroom, and came back looking pale.

"We need to get the hell out of here and get the Vale PD down here," said Gwen, moving towards the door.

Nebula saw a shadow flicker by the window next to the door as Gwen grabbed the door knob. She raised her hand and tried to utter a warning.

SQUELCH*

The door stood open, Gwen only being held up by the weapon of the woman in front of her. Gwen's killer held a large axe, the bottom of the handle ending in a large spike, which was currently pushed through Gwen's throat.

She pulled the weapon out of Gwen's now-limp form, and as the body fell, the group saw her, lit up in the light of the porch lamp.

She didn't stand very tall, but the way she hefted her axe, it didn't seem to bother her. She wore a silver welder's helmet that completely obscured her features, thigh high boots, brown pants, and a black jacket over a brown undershirt.

She turned towards the group and began walking slowly, her axe dragging behind her. She raised a hand and pointed at the group, "Now now," she said in a low, raspy voice that echoed inside her helmet, "I didn't say you could leave yet."

"Scatter!" Cardin yelled. Everyone ran in a different direction, save for Nebula, who stopped to pick up Dew and pull her along.

* * *

Russell Thrush was terrified. He had just seen his friend and teammate's dead body, as well as the body of his paramour, and had seen Gwen take a spike to the throat and die in front of him. Now he was trapped inside a house with some crazy killer, and he didn't even have his weapons handy.

He saw a door and ran inside, making sure to lock it before looking around. He had been the only one to run upstairs, and he found himself in the game room.

Directly in front of him stood the custom pool table that the Winchester family had purchased for the house. Pitch-black felt with the Winchester family sigil stamped in the middle in gold, the wooden legs were a rich, dark maple, as were the matching pool cues on the wall. Seeing them hanging there, Russell rushed over, grabbed one, and snapped it over his leg.

"It's not my blades, but it's better than nothing," he murmured to himself as he continued to look around the room.

Over in the corner stood an air hockey table, on the wall next to it hung an electronic dartboard, and on the far side of the room, a large TV was on the wall and a large leather sofa sat in front of it.

"Could have picked a worse place to hide out," he muttered to himself as he finished looking around.

He reached into his pocket for his scroll, but all he felt in his pocket was some pocket change he had left over from the Vytal festival fairgrounds.

"Shit," he scolded himself, "Maybe Cardin or someone else has their scroll and can get VPD down here."

BOOM BOOM BOOM*

The door rattled on its hinges as someone beat on it from the other side.

"Russell? Cardin? Anyone in there?! Let me in! She's right behind me!" Called the voice of Dove through the door.

"Dove! Hang on man!" Russell called out as he ran to the door and flung it open.

Dove practically dove into the room, "Close it!" He yelled out.

Russell started to swing the door shut, but at the last moment, the handle to the woman's axe blocked the door from being closed. Russell ran forward to push back, but she was too strong. The door was flung open, sending Russell flying back and hitting the pool table.

"Having fun in here boys?" Came the throaty voice of the killer as she stepped into the room.

Dove jumped back up and ran to the corner of the room furthest from her. Russell had gotten the wind knocked out of him when he landed against the pool table, but he managed to hang onto one of the pieces of the pool cue he had broken.

He sat up and saw her moving towards Dove, who was cowering in the corner. Seeing his opportunity, he tried to sneak up behind her and stab her with the pool cue, which would give him and Dove time to get away.

He gripped his broken cue and began moving behind her, when he got close enough, he lunged forward, aiming for her shoulder.

With lightning speed, her arm swung out and grabbed the broken stick while Russell was mid-lunge.

"Naughty boy..." she said as she wrenched the cue out of his hand.

Russell tried to back away, but with a clatter, her axe fell to the floor and she grabbed him by the shirt collar.

She flipped the broken cue around and pressed the sharp end just above his collarbone pointing downward.

Realizing what was happening, Russell tried to call for Dove, "Dove he-" his sentence was cut off by a choking sound as the pool cue was stuck into his trachea.

She let go of Russell and let him fall to the floor. On instinct, he tried to pull the cue out of his windpipe, but he only succeeded in putting more blood into his lungs and mouth when he tried to inhale.

Dove could only watch in horror as his partner slowly choked to death on his own blood.

When Russell's movements stopped, the killer slowly turned to look at Dove.

"Your turn now," she croaked out.

Dove looked around desperately, trying to find some method of evasion as she picked up her axe and began stalking towards him. He backed up until his back hit the stucco wall, realizing where he was, he blindly reached up and grabbed for the darts from the dartboard.

"You won't take me without a fight!" He said as he felt the darts fall into his hand. He threw three of them at once at her, only for them to bounce off her chest harmlessly.

She began to laugh, a terrifying sound as it echoed off the inside of her helmet. She hefted her axe and stared at Dove, "Electronic dartboard, plastic darts," she said as she took another step toward him.

Dove frantically looked around for something else, he looked down and saw the other half of the pool cue that Russell had broken and quickly reached down and grabbed it.

"Your partner tried that too, look what happened to him," she said.

"Better to die fighting than begging for my life," he said as he readied the stick.

"What does it matter? Dead is dead," she said as she swung her axe, slicing through the pool cue and Dove's neck as if it were soft cheese.

Dove's body fell to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut.

The killer calmly stepped over his body, opened the door, and walked out without looking back.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it, 3 deaths in this chapter. 5 down, 3 to go.**

 **Thank you all again for following and favoriting this story. Be sure to check out my OC story if you want to read more of my work, and I'll also be putting out another story once this one is finished.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and get more out soon.**


End file.
